Falling
by NeonBubbles
Summary: I can't hold on anymore. I can't. I just can't.


I do not own fairy tail...

* * *

><p>Lucy's P.O.V.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to fall.<strong>

I can't hold on anymore. My arms they're getting weak. My breath is labored and I really can't hold on anymore.

**I'm letting go.**

I just can't hold on anymore. My spirit wants to keep holding on for dear life but my body is failing me. Though this isn't the first time it has. If I let go I won't be hurting anyone right? Someone would take care of my Celestial Spirits and my friends would get over my death quick right? So there's no reason to hold on right? I'm letting go not because I want to but because I can't hold on anymore.

**I'm falling.**

I let go and now I'm falling, falling fast if I might add. It's funny now that I think about it while I'm plummeting straight to my death that I'm actually not scared of death at all I'm completely fine with dying. But I'm sort of disappointed that I didn't see my life flash before my eyes. I was kind of hoping that if I die like this that _that _would happen but all I can see is the edge of the cliff and the branch I was holding onto before, getting farther and farther away from my reach. I close my eyes and It felt like time slowed down I wasn't falling quickly anymore I falling in an agonizingly slow rate but I didn't want open my eyes again.

**I could've been saved.**

I could've been saved. I could have just screamed for help and I know that someone would come and help me. But my voice didn't work. I can't yell for someone to help me. I can't even scream out of pain. I'm pitiful sometimes.

**How did I end up like this?**

How the hell did I end up like this falling from the edge of a cliff? Why did I take that hit for her? For the girl that he loved. Why?

**Maybe Because…**

Maybe because I didn't want him to be sad. I didn't want him to be lonely again. Am I really that kind of a person? To take a hit that powerful for someone? No maybe I had my own selfish reason for it. Maybe I just didn't want to see them together so I took that hit hoping that maybe It could kill me. What am I talking about? I'm not that kind of person!Maybe this dying thing is doing weird things to my brain. Well I took that hit maybe just maybe it was really because of him.

**I'm ****so stupid.**

So very stupid. Loving someone who I knew was already someone else's . But what is sort of weird is that I never wanted to be her. I wanted him to love me because of me. But he only saw me as a friend. And that was what I was. Never changing I was the one he always had when everyone was away the never changing force that will keep him sane. Or so I'd like to think.

**All Alone.**

Alone is what I am now. I never expected to die alone. I expected to die comfortably in bed because of old age surrounded by family members crying and me comforting them. Not like this. I doubt any one was looking for me. I knew this mission was a bad idea. I shouldn't have gone. I should've stayed behind. I should've just kept my mouth shut.

**Good Bye.**

Good Bye. I love you all and I hope that when I'm dead you'll remember me as a determined strong mage not a weak mage with wasted potential. _Ouch! _I think I hit my head on something and I smell blood coming from the back of my head. I feel my consciousness fading. Hey maybe I'm almost done falling. Maybe I'll finally hit the ground. But what is this feeling of warmth hugging my body it feels so nice. I never thought death would feel this nice. But hey I shouldn't be complaining. Good Bye world my consciousness is fading quickly and I'm about to go to sleep. Good Bye I'll miss you and the people that I was with but at least on the bright side I'll get to see Mama again so dying isn't that bad right. And then everything went black and my very last thought was _Good Bye…_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: no flaming! constructive criticism is accepted. ermm... I'm hoping for a second chapter! yey or neigh? any way review if you liked it and if you didn't well you can just not review ok? no sense in hurting someones feelings right? ^^<p>

BTW! writing a bad review is different from constructive criticism... chow for now...


End file.
